From Anger to Passion
by kgy9417
Summary: In the AU, Levi finds himself aggravated that Eren missed school today. Taking Hanji's advice, he leaves lunch to go to Eren's house to give him a piece of his mind; however, he was not expecting to find Eren sick in bed. He stays to care for Eren and soon realizes that his anger towards the sick boy may have turned to passion. Levi x Eren. (Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art)


From Anger to Passion

"Where is your partner, Levi?"

Levi peered up at his curious biology professor. He glanced at the empty stool next to him and shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed and rested his head in his palm, moving his gaze to look out the window at the dreary day.

"It's not like Eren to miss class."

"Yeah," Levi mumbled as he brought his eyes to his professor. "I'll ask one of his friends later." He watched his teacher nod then walk back to the front of the class. _"Where the hell is that brat? Doesn't he know we have an important lab today?"_ Levi huffed and picked up his pencil. _"Does he think he can skip because he is a freshman? Dammit…I'll have to do the entire lab by myself now…" _He looked up at the white board and began jotting down notes for the lab.

* * *

Ugh, dammit," Levi cursed under his breath as he left his biology class. He veered to the right-the direction of the freshman lockers. Moments later, he spotted one of Eren's friends digging through his locker.

"Hey," Levi called out as he approached him. He smirked as the small blond gulped and pressed his back against the locker.

"Y-yes?" The blond sputtered.

"You're Eren's friend, right?" Levi watched as the smaller boy nodded frantically.

"I'm Armin!" The blond shot a shy smile to his senior.

"Right," Levi moved his hand to rub the back of his neck, "Well, do you know where Eren is?" He moved his eyes across the confused face Armin gave him.

"He's not here?" Armin pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hmm, he hasn't texted me." He typed a quick "Where are you?" and sent it to Eren.

"I tried that already," Levi motioned to Armin's phone. "He didn't answer."

"Oh, maybe something came up?" Armin peered up from his cell phone. "His father's a doctor, so sometimes things can get a little hectic at his house."

"He's never missed before…" Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Armin smiled and waved his hands in front of his face. "There's nothing to be worried about!"

"Who said I was worried?" Levi griped before turning on his heel to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

"That's the tenth time you've checked your phone!" Hanji stood up and leaned across the cafeteria table, moving her face close enough to touch noses with Levi's. "Who are you texting?" She snatched Levi's phone and began scrolling through his messages. "Huh, Eren? Your lab partner?"

"Hanji," Levi growled as he quickly grabbed his phone, sneering at the screen. "You got greasy fingerprints all over my screen!" He pulled a small, black case out from his pocket, huffing as he peered up from the case to see all of his friends anxiously watching him. "It's just a cloth to clean my phone screen… Don't get so excited." He opened the case and carefully pulled a small, green cloth out. He slowly unfolded it and began to wipe it across his phone screen clockwise. "Why do you all keep watching me?" He grumbled, not looking up.

"You are so weird!" Hanji fell back into her seat and ran her hands through her hair.

"How am I weird?" He asked as he delicately folded the cloth and eased it back into the black case. "It's normal for people to clean their phone screens when they get smudged."

"Well, yes," his friend Petra chimed in, "But, well…"

Hanji sighed and leaned on her elbows, meeting Levi's annoyed eyes. "What Petra is trying to say is that normal people just use their shirt or something to clean their screen."

"Does it honestly matter?" Levi asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose not," Hanji responded. "Oh! I almost forgot! Why did you send so many texts to Eren? Hmm?"

Levi shifted his eyes down to the phone lying in his lap. "He didn't come to school today."

"Aw, Levi! Are you worried about the little freshman?" Hanji laughed as she watched her friend's eyebrow twitch.

"Of course not," Levi answered, trying to ignore Hanji's snickering. "I had to do a really big lab by myself, so I'm actually really fucking pissed at him…" He kept his voice low so he wouldn't get scolded for cursing.

"Is that so?" Hanji smiled and looked towards the door that led outside. "Well, why don't you go tell him how pissed you are?"

"Skip class for that brat?" Levi rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"Won't you feel better taking your anger out on him?" Hanji giggled into her hand as she watched her friend's gaze move to the exit.

"Hanji…" Petra whispered, jabbing the brunette in her side. "Stop encouraging him…"

"Fine." Levi stood up, doing his best to not look suspicious. He pushed his chair in and looked at his friends. "I'll go tell him how pissed I am." He nodded to his friends and made his way to the exit.

"Hanji," Petra whined, "He's gonna beat Eren up!"

"No, he won't do that." Hanji responded as she watched her friend exit the building. "He's worried about him. You can see it in his eyes." She smiled deviously before shoving her fork into her mashed potatoes.

* * *

Levi knocked on Eren's front door, occasionally checking to make sure he was at the correct house. Curiosity getting the better of him, he reached down and tried to turn the doorknob, gasping at the light clicking sound that came from the doorknob twisting. "It's unlocked…?" He glanced behind him to make sure no one was watching before pushing open the door and creeping inside.

"Eren?" He called out into the silent house. He moved into his kitchen and picked up at piece of paper lying on the table. It read:

["Eren, take this medicine if your cold gets worse.

We will have your father take a look at you when he gets home.

Take care!"]

"He's sick?" Levi placed the letter back on the table, jumping at a crashing sound that came from upstairs. He ran into the hallway and looked up the steps. "Eren!?" Dissatisfied with the lack of a response, Levi grabbed the banister and began racing up the steps.

* * *

Levi's hand hovered over the doorknob to Eren's room. _"Should I go in? I mean, I kinda broke into his house… Well, he did leave the door unlocked. What an idiot…" _He was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of light coughing coming from the other side of the door. _"I suppose I should see what the loud crashing sound was." _He turned the doorknob and gently pushed open the door.

"Eren?" He squinted into the pitch black room, feeling for a light switch. _"There the damn thing is." _He flipped the switch and gasped. "Eren!"

Eren sat on his knees, clumsily picking up pieces of glass off his floor. He rolled his head to the side and looked up at Levi. "What…" He stopped to cough into a bloody hand. "What're you doing here, Levi?"

"More like what the hell are you doing!?" Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and inspected his bloody palm. "This is kinda deep…" He mumbled as he eyed Eren's other hand, looking for any more cuts. He quickly looked up at Eren as he felt the younger boy's wrist go limp in his grip. He watched as the boy sat with his brows furrowed in pain, breathing heavily. "Eren?" He carefully pressed his hand against Eren's forehead only to quickly jerk it away. "You're burning up…" Dropping Eren's hand, Levi stood up and walked into Eren's bathroom, searching through his cabinets for some bandages. "Great, you have some." He snatched the bandages and wet a hand towel before walking back to the sick boy.

Levi lifted the younger boy and eased him onto his bed, keeping his hold on the wounded hand as he used his other hand to pull the blanket over the younger boy. He sat on the edge of Eren's bed and began gently wiping the blood away from the cut on the young boy's hand, ignoring the flinches that came with each wipe. Once he bandaged Eren's hand, Levi looked down at the mess of glass and blood on the floor, catching a glimpse of a red stain on his shirt.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath as he stood up and pulled his shirt off. "You got my shirt dirty you brat…" He laid his shirt on the bed and bent down to look at the glass. "What the hell were you trying to do, anyway?"

"Water," Eren wheezed.

Levi peered over at the sick boy and sighed. He pulled the covers back and sneered at the blood stain on his shirt. "You got blood everywhere!" He eased Eren's shirt over his head then pulled the covers back over his bare chest. He looked down at school uniform shirt resting in his hands. "Were you gonna come to school like this?"

"The lab," Eren breathed out, rolling his head to the side.

Levi sighed and ran his hands through his hair. After placing a wet towel on Eren's forehead, he took the shirts and went downstairs to find a washing machine.

* * *

"That idiot," he mumbled as he started the washing machine. He walked into the kitchen to get another glass of water along with the medicine left on the table. On his way out, he also grabbed the broom and dust pan from the hallway closet. He carefully made his way up the steps and back to Eren's room.

"I brought you some medicine your mom left you…" He shot a worried glance to the panting boy. "Eren?"

"Yeah…" Eren whispered, "I heard you." He rolled his head to the side and watched as Levi placed a fresh glass of water on the bedside table.

Levi opened the bottle and pulled one pill out. He went to hand it to Eren but hesitated, imagining the boy choking on the pill or spilling water all over his face. "Damn," he mumbled as he moved closer to Eren.

Levi gently placed his hand on the back of Eren's neck and eased him into a sitting position. He handed the younger boy the pill and watched carefully as he dropped it into his mouth. Levi leaned over and grabbed the glass off the desk and slowly brought it to Eren's lips, quickly wiping away a drop of water the dribbled down his chin. "There you go," he spoke softly as he helped Eren lie back down. He set the cup back on the bedside table and stood up to get the broom.

* * *

"Levi?"

Levi looked over his shoulder at the voice. He dumped the glass shards into the trash bin by the door and moved to sit on the edge of Eren's bed. "What?" He peered down out Eren.

"You're here because you're mad about the lab?" Eren found talking a little easier after taking the medicine.

"I-Uh…" Levi thought back to his conversation with Hanji. "Well, yes. That's why I originally came here. I didn't expect to come here and see you like this…"

"I'm sorry. I must have caught a cold after being in the rain." Eren sighed and pushed the wet cloth back up on his forehead.

"Why the hell were you in the rain?" Levi turned his body to face Eren. He drew one leg on to the bed and propped his elbow up on his knee, resting his chin in his palm as he watched Eren thinking.

"I forgot to pay you back for the drink." Eren met Levi's dark eyes. "I went to your house, but you weren't home. So, I gave the money to your mom. On the way home, I got caught in the rain."

"I…" Levi looked into those turquoise eyes. _"He's sick because he went to my house to give me a fucking dollar…?" _"Why didn't you take an umbrella?" He watched as Eren laughed lightly.

"I thought you would be mad at me for forgetting, so I wanted to hurry and bring the money to you. I guess I was in so much of a hurry that I didn't think to grab the umbrella."

"Why did you think I would be mad over a dollar?" Levi sighed rested his head into his cupped hands.

"You said earlier that day that you would beat me up if I didn't pay you back." Eren looked down.

Levi jerked his head up and looked down at the sick boy. _"I did say that… Why am I so hard on this kid? I'm the reason he's this sick…" _"Eren, look. I'm sorry. I guess it's my fault that you got sick…"

"No, I should have paid you back during school. Don't blame yourself. Besides, this is nothing!" Eren leaned over and coughed into his hand. He groaned and pressed his palms against his eyes, wincing at the pain that came from his injured hand.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me…" Levi reached over and grabbed Eren's writs, pulling his hands away from his face. He gently pinned Eren's arms above his head and moved his face closer to Eren's.

"Levi?"

"Shut up for a second." Levi moved his lips to Eren's but hesitated. _"What the hell am I doing?" _He closed his eyes then carefully brushed his lips against Eren's.

"Mmm?" Eren stared wide-eyed as his senior kissed him. "What are you doing?" He managed to mutter against Levi's lips.

"I'm not sure yet," Levi whispered as he moved his lips down to Eren's neck, nipping gently.

Eren tilted his head back and let out a light gasp. "I'm sick, Levi."

"I'm aware of that, Eren," Levi mumbled as he ran his lips down Eren's trembling chest. He stopped suddenly and sat up, releasing his grip on Eren's wrists. He turned his head to the door at the sound of the washing machine. "I'm…Uh… Sorry about that!" He hopped out of the bed and grabbed his backpack. "I'll throw your shirt in the dryer for you!" He called over his shoulder as he raced out of the room.

Levi stumbled down the stairs and ran to the laundry room. He threw his wet shirt over one shoulder and tossed Eren's into the dryer. "What the fuck did I just do?!" He turned on the dryer and raced out the door, clutching his wet shirt so it didn't fall to the ground.

* * *

"Levi?"

Levi lifted his head from the lab table at the sound of Eren's voice. "Uh, hey…" He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks so he quickly laid his head back down.

"You okay?" Eren peered down at his senior.

"Yea," Levi muttered through a muffled cough.

"Ah! You caught my cold!" Eren brought his hand down to Levi's cheek. "You have a fever!"

"I said I'm fine," He groaned, pressing his head against the cool tabletop.

Eren chuckled and rested his hand on Levi's knee, laughing louder when Levi flinched at his touch. "Why don't you let me take care of you today?"

Levi turned his head to look up at Eren and smiled. "That may not be such a bad idea."

**Ugh, sorry for the crappy title. I'm no good with titles. Anyway, Levi and Eren are my OTP so I love writing about them, and I'm beginning to realize that I really like writing clichés haha. Well, sorry in advanced for any grammar errors. Hope everyone likes the fic**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**


End file.
